Crazy
by MinerStatus
Summary: "You know Ekko told me he used to have a crush on you," is a very bad thing to tell Jinx. (One shot based off in game quotes)


"You know Ekko told me he used to have a crush on you," lux muttered to Jinx as the pair walked back from the store. They had gotten into a playful argument over Lux's denial that Ezreal liked her.

"What? No way, everyone thought he liked Janna?" Jinx gave her a crazy look.

"Oh no he did, but that was before you started talking to your guns apparently," Lux smiled, planting a sinister seed.

Jinx's face turned a bright red as lux gleamed. She brought the purple shark up to her face.

"You hear that fish bones, Ekko doesn't like you for no reason, we need to make him apologize!" she proclaimed to the object.

Jinx took off down the street like a bullet while Lux stood on the sidewalk smiling, not knowing what she had just started. Jinx always had a hunch that Ekko didn't like her fishy companion, and this was the perfect time to act on it. Either that or get some good black mail.

Jinx knew exactly where to find the man of the hour unfortunately for him. The league was a large place catering to all hobby's and life styles. Ekko spent most of his days in the lab, perfecting his work.

Like a dramatic move Jinx slammed the double doors open, flooding the normally dark room with light. Sunlight surrounded her body as her shadow cast itself over the man.

A slight ping of fear overcame Ekko as he stared up at his childhood friend; he knew a dramatic entrance and Jinx never led to a good thing.

Surprisingly Jinx started off slyly, setting her self on top of his desk and crossing her legs. Ekko traced her figure up to her face, she was abnormally close for some reason. Her bright eyes looked over her finger nails, inspecting them for chips while she waited for Ekko to start the conversation.

"Uh…can I help you?" Ekko almost winced, scared of the answer. Jinx let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes, leaning back on her hands.

"You know I heard this rumor," she said to the celling.

"Yeah?" Ekko replied, angling his body away from her.

A few seconds passed before Jinx suddenly shot up and right into Ekko's face.

"I heard you used to like me before I started talking to guns," she said quickly, almost manically. She held fishbones on her should menacingly at the poor guy.

"Uh…um… where'd you hear that?" Ekko held up his hands.

"Oh it doesn't matter, but what matters is how could you do something like this to fish bones!" Jinx pointed to the gun on her shoulder. "What did he ever do to you? He's always been a good fish!"

Ekko's eye twitched and he froze.

"Wait, so you think I used to have a crush, and now I don't because of a rocket launcher?" he asked.

"Well duh, why else would you not like me? I've seen you looking before." Jinx jumped off the desk and winked.

"I have not!" Ekko yelled, his face turning a dark shade of red. The two were both now standing in each other's faces.

"Oh yeah, then who do you like, Janna?" Jinx asked, a smirk coming across her face. She told herself the only reason she wanted to know was for blackmail, but deep down she knew the truth.

"No! Why would I like a girl who constantly floats five feet off the ground, that's just fucking strange!" he yelled, getting closer and redder.

"Oh do I sense a lie?" Jinx spoke to fish bones.

"It's not a lie, and put that stupid gun down!" Ekko slapped the gun offer her shoulder. Jinx gasped, ready to kill Ekko.

"Oh then who is it!" she screamed back. It was no longer a game to her, now she wanted answers and she was going to get them. The two were know inches apart, the tension in the room building to an uncontainable point. Ekko looked dup and down her face, his eyes red with anger.

Then Ekko made what could be possible one of the best, or worst, decisions of his life.

He kissed her.

He hands grabbed her waist as his head tilted slightly, eyes closed. Her lips felt exactly how he thought they would, soft and delicate.

Jinx reared he head back in confusion, her mouth hanging open.

But Ekko didn't care, out of all the time she had patronized and annoyed him over silly things she at least owed him this.

He brought her body to mold into his, the space between them fleeting. His eyes were as cold at steel as he stared at her neon orbs.

"shut up." He said flatly, before bringing her mouth to his. This time more roughly, hungering for what he had longed for. Something that he had never admitted to anyone but himself. Something he actually denied to others, brushed off like a common joke passed around the bar table.

That he was in love with Jinx.

The crazy, foolish, mentally deranged Jinx.

And that he always had been.

His mouth invaded hers like a wild fire, knowing he would probably not get to do it again.

After the confusion settled Jinx slowly started to kiss back, her arms settling on his chest.

Ekko relished in his moment of ecstasy, pulling on her waist tighter, his hands fluttering up and down her back, yearning for more.

This snapped Jinx out of her daze, and into a realization.

Ekko had won.

The whole point of coming down here was to get dirt from him, or a sorry to fishbones, but he did neither.

Jinx tugged on the back of Ekko's hair, ripping his mouth from hers.

"What the fuck you bitch!" he growled, letting her go to hold his head in pain. Jinx didn't say a word as she scrambled away from him to grab fish bones, pointing it at him threateningly.

"Shut up! Y-you idiot!" Jinx grinded her teeth, a deep red covering her face.

"Oh yeah?" Ekko smirked.

"Yeah!" Jinx tilted the launcher at him.

"What? You gunna come over here and try to mess with me by sitting on my desk now? Like always? Or are you too afraid I bite now?" he sneered.

"Shut up I hate you!" Jinx yelled at him before running back out the doors. Ekko chased her to the entrance to shout out at her.

"That's not what your mouth was saying a few second ago!" the statement earned him a few confused looks from the other champions randomly going about their day. Ekko closed the door and sat back down at his desk ready to work again, but his mind continued to wander back to her lips.

"Oh hey Jinx, did you find out?" lux questioned as Jinx ran by her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted back as she continued to run off to neverland. Lux just gave a shrug, used to Jinx's normal antics. Little did she know the explosion she had caused.

* * *

Once shot based off in game comments. May expand on it but closing it for now.


End file.
